


I need you more than my morning coffee (but seriously, I need my coffee)

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being pining idiots, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pat and Ro are tagged bc they are mentioned but aren't in this fic at all really, Pining, although i am a hoe for analogical and royality in fics together, cursing, i won't be mad, no angst holy shmokes?!?!, so if you wanna maybe imagine it's established royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: The boys are all hard working college students who live together, thus enduring the joys of having to maintain a household together. Logan wakes up one morning to make a disturbing discovery. Virgil makes a threat, Logan fears for his life, these guys are useless pining gays.





	I need you more than my morning coffee (but seriously, I need my coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly dedicated to my best friend in the world Tillie, based on a prompt request

_Pop! Pop pop pop!_

Logan sighed heavily as he stretched, feeling the joints in his back and shoulders crackle around and break out of their stiffness. Next, he pushed his glasses to the top of his head and rubbed his eyes. _What time is it?_ he wondered.

The small clock in the corner of his laptop screen said it was just past noon. _So, about five hours or so_ , Logan realized, that he’d been working at his computer.

His stomach growled. He never had much of an appetite in the morning, but he supposed now it was sufficiently late enough that he ought to eat something.

Groaning, Logan stood slowly and shuffled through the apartment’s communal kitchen. He was a college student, living in a university apartment with some friends. They shared as much as they could, because their tuition was not cheap, and they all were working their butts off for their degrees. Most of them even wanted to do graduate school or some sort of further education, like Logan, who wanted to be a college mathematics professor.

How appropriate then, he figured, that most of them were also thoroughly addicted to coffee. Logan’s thoughts began to drift to his lovable roommates as he pulled out everyone’s favorite mugs and washed the coffee pot to prepare for making a fresh pot.

Patton, the softest and most thoughtful of them all, usually took his with just some milk and a little sugar. He was almost always late to his English classes, and so never had much time to throw his cup together in the morning. Lately, he’d been leaning more towards tea, prepared in much the same way, in a light blue mug with cat faces and paw prints on it.

Roman was definitely always late to his theatre classes despite his very best intentions. Logan knew it killed Roman a little bit inside every time, because he genuinely loved learning everything he possibly could about all the different aspects theatre. He soaked up all that knowledge like a sponge, as well as coffee with six or seven sugar packets haphazardly dumped in his Disney princesses cup while rushing out of the door at all hours of the day.

Logan was the most hard-core out of all of them, though, at least according to Virgil, the veterinarian student, and Logan’s closest friend. Even though Virgil took his coffee black with one sugar in a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ mug, and was plenty hardcore himself in Logan’s humble opinion, Logan’s straight black coffee took the cake. He also was particularly fond of his space-theme cup.

Now that all the dishes were finally clean, Logan leant down to pull out the bag of coffee grounds to put in the machine.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and eyes boring into the back of his skull.

“I’d kill for a coffee,” said a gruff voice. “Literally.”

Logan let out a huff of a laugh, relieved. “Good morning to you too, Virgil,” he said, taking the bag out of the cabinet below him. “Or afternoon, rather,” he finished, placing the bag on the counter. He couldn’t help but notice how oddly light it felt.

Virgil grunted in response, pulling out another chair at their kitchen table and plopping himself down. He glanced over at Logan’s laptop, and felt the usual wave of anxiety whenever Logan did something that Virgil deemed not good for his health, like doing work at ungodly hours.

He coughed, clearing his throat. “Did you get up at the ass crack of dawn to work on your thesis?”

Logan, slightly started, couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He half turned to the other and teased “Language, dear.” Turning back to the problem on the counter, he thought over the list of everyone’s weekly chores that he and Patton had come up with at the beginning of the year. It was the only way things would get done in their apartment, something they’d all learned when living in their little pairs of two. (Logan still thought fondly of his year spent with Virgil. He’d never quite gotten over that something of a spark between them, and for calling it that Roman would decry Logan as a hopeless romantic.)

 _But I digress_ , he thought. _Whose turn was it to do groceries this week?_

Logan’s face went deathly pale, and his posture stiffened.

_Dear Tesla._

“Lo?” Virgil asked, seeing that Logan had seemingly become really uncomfortable for no apparent reason. “You never answered me. And you’re taking forever to make a pot of coffee. Is something up?”

Logan shivered, thinking back on those first words that Virgil had uttered just moments ago.

Now Virgil was getting properly genuinely anxious, as in more than normal with his anxiety disorder, so he stood up and walked over to his roommate to investigate.

Logan felt the warmth of the body next to him but couldn’t meet his eyes.

He watched, body tight as a bowstring, as Virgil picked up the empty bag and tipped it over onto the counter. The wisps of what had once been floated gently out of the bag and onto their clean white countertop, looking barely different from a few flecks of dirt.

Logan could bare it no longer. “We’re out of coffee,” he whispered, terrified, wholly unprepared to face his fate.

Virgil turned to face him, and it seemed to happen in slow motion, like a horror movie. The lack of any background noise at all only made things seem more intense.

Some nerve-wracking moments passed, but Logan finally moved, facing Virgil, and looked slightly up to meet his deadly gaze. The few inches of height Virgil had on Logan only served to make the emptiness in his gut churn with nerves.

“Fuck,” Virgil exhaled, slumping down to Logan’s height.

Logan hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I didn’t know,” he admitted, although he knew nothing would absolve him of his sin. “It was Roman’s turn, and I simply forgot to remind him of – ”

“I’m gonna kill Roman.”

Logan’s head snapped back up. “No!” he urged Virgil. “I did not share that detail to frame him! It’s my fault! If you’re going to kill for your coffee, then it is my life on the line.”

Logan didn’t understand why Virgil cocked his head, appearing confused. _He’d laid it all out in front of him, the next logical step was to carry out his promise._

Logan really didn’t understand why Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna kill you Logan,” he said with the fondest of smirks gracing his delicate features. “Or Prince Underarm Stink either.”

Logan let out a breath, not realizing that at some point he must have stopped breathing as things had escalated. He even laughed a bit, because he knew Roman would be incensed on principle alone at what felt like a pretty schoolyard insult.

“No?” he asked, cautiously hopeful.

Virgil lived for these moments, when that gentle and brilliant light shone from Logan’s eyes, a happiness that took a lot to pry out of him and that he was reluctant to share with others.

“Nah,” Virgil said, waving his hand to signal it too.

Logan finally felt his shoulders relax.

“Well,” he started, “what should we do about the coffee, then? I don’t think anyone in this household can live without it.”

Virgil hummed, and if Logan were Patton, he would have squealed at how adorable Virgil was when deep in thought.

Logan was not Patton, but these feelings were getting harder and harder to contain.

“Okay, how about we go to the campus coffee shop and get everyone’s orders,” Virgil proposed. “Then, later, when I’m feeling more alive to the world, we’ll go out to the store and buy at least a dozen bags.”

Logan laughed again, light as air, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel smitten. Patton had been telling him to open up more, particularly to their resident nerd, and so he couldn’t help the soft smile gracing his face at such music as that laugh.

“I’m not sure we can afford that many bags, but it sounds like a good plan.”

About five minutes later, after several shenanigans involved in waking up the others and figuring out what they wanted, Logan and Virgil walked out of their shared apartment, arm in arm, hoping that the other did not see the fierce blush starting to creep down their ears and across their cheeks.


End file.
